Resident Evil ENDGAME
by Dill336
Summary: The American governent is tired of umbrella as they try to rid umbrellas labs from there soil. Leon returns with some new faces, but whos side is leon on? PLEASE READ AND REVEIW
1. Syntax

Resident Evil Endgame  
"Does anybody have some gum?" asked Patrick. "Shut up you jackass" replied Sara. She was always  
nervous before missions, especially ones that had a projected casualty list. They knew there job. They did there job,  
and well at that. But they were all nervous for this mission. They knew what they were up against. An organization  
with its own army and biological weapons that made small pox look like a bad sneeze. You see, Umbrella Inc. has  
gone too far. The U.S. government wont take it anymore. There putting a plan into motion. After months of planning  
and precautions it was go time. Four seal incursion teams to take the four corners of Umbrellas secluded Puerto  
Rican labs. They knew about the "zombies". They had already received reports of gruesome murders outside the  
boundaries of Umbrellas labs.  
  
The SEALS didn't care about the danger. Danger was old news for them. They didn't like there new  
commander. He was brought in as a "specialist". They say he's seen these things before. But who couldn't blame  
them for not trusting a man who went through a tactical crash course in a few weeks. Rumors have spread about this  
guy. People heard whispers that he was infected once with the T-virus.   
  
"Lets Go!" screamed Leon S. Kennedy. The team acted immediately, dropping fast ropes out of the side of  
the helicopter. They were on the ground in a matter of seconds, weapons armed sweeping through objectives. Then,  
they noticed something not so normal. The gate had been smashed through. A turned over jeep 20 yards away caught  
there attention. "What the hell?" scoffed Patrick. Sara came over to investigate but quickly turned around and  
vomited. Patrick looked inside and what he saw he wish he hadn't. A hand, still attached to the steering wheel,  
another on the ground clenched onto a hand gun. "It looks like they got off easy." Leon said in a pressuring tone.  
"Lets get the hell out of here and finish the mission, remember our objectives, were in and out in no more than thirty  
minutes" ordered Leon.  
  
The SEALS quickly started walking towards the complex. Voices came over the radio, "Bravo team, take  
point. Alpha your lagging.". Orders being thrown back and fourth but no report of any life, or any death for that fact.  
"Sara get that damn door open, were falling behind" Leon yelled. "Yes sir." she exclaimed as she took out a small  
computer and began hacking through the numerical code. Nothing could prepare them for what they found on the  
other side. "Looks like they wanted out." said Pollack. What they found where bodies, piled against the door and  
horribly mualed. "Move your ass" an uneffected Leon said.  
  
"Alpha, split up and obtain objectives." crackled over the radio. "O.K. you know the drill." Leon  
screamed as the team split apart. In the chaos of the situation nobody noticed Sara staying back looking at the bodies  
as the teams moved on. She turned around and found herself alone. She knew the plan, shed gone over it a thousand  
times. She jumped suddenly as gun fire errupted on the other side of the complex. She raised her assualt rifle and  
began moving towards labratory L427. There objecitve was to destroy this lab, place explosives and blow it on the  
way home. She turned the corner to find a horrific sight. It was a body, nailed to the wall with bone like barbs and  
torn apart. But that didnt hold her attention for long, what she was fixiated on was the survivor. A person, crawling  
on the ground gasping for breathe. The figure pulled themselves up and began stumbling towards Sara. "Hey, are you  
alright?" she yelled, "Were gonna get you out of here, come to me.". The figure lurched and spat what looked like  
blood but thicker. She knew her error. She took this figure as human. She knew she was wrong. She raised her  
assualt rifle and yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE". She heard a gun cock and fire right next to her head. the figure flew  
back as the gun shot four more times. "You hesitate, you die." Leon said cooly as he pulled down his silver handgun.  
"Thanks." Sara said. 


	2. The Return

Two:  
  
"You fall behind again, and we leave you for dead." Leon cuationed. "I was inspecting the-" She was cut off by the radio flaring to life, "Bravo team has made contact! Bravo team, report, Theres four maybe five, Keep distance and continue on your mission, Roger, Bravo Team O-". All of a sudden it cut off. They heard gun shots on the around the corner. They turned the corner to see Patrick unloading his magazine into a zombie. Leon raised his pistol and shot, a clean head shot leaving the zombie twitching on the floor.  
  
"Move to ordinance plan B, repeat, plan B is in effect, all teams regroup in mess hall B." blaired from the radio. "You heard him, lets go" Leon urged. "Alpha team, meet at ordinance B" Patrick broadcasted. They found there way into the hall and all the lights where off. "All teams report" called Leon. "Bravo present" a voice howled from the other side of the pitch black hall. "Charlie reporting" they heard from behind them. "Delta accounted for" was the reply from the far end. "Bravo and charlie, secure our position while delta works on reconnecting the power." Leon ordered.   
  
The lights blaired on finding themselves in a hollow room. The doors slammed shut. "Drop your weapons" a voice called from the rafters. They all looked up to see thirty or forty men, all equipped with heavy machine guns pointing down at them with laser reticules. "Drop your weapons or we will be forced to fire" yelled the commander, a tall blonde man wearing sunglasses. "Wesker, Claire told me about you. Seems youve sold your soul back to satan." Leon responded. "When your left so close to death so many times, you want to ensure your safety. After all your incursions, Umbrella still stands strong. Besides, I'd rather be at the right hand of the devil then in his path. Even a simple man like you can understand that Kennedy. Now, drop your weapons and we will let you leave. You can't be going around blowing up secret labrotories Kennedy. This is endgame."  
  
"Drop your guns, live today, fight tommorow" Leon shouted. The SEALS dropped there guns. "Now thats that done, shoot them, but keep Kennedy alive." ordered Wesker. A sharped pain peirced Leons the back of Leons neck. Everything went black. As he faded he heard gunfire and screams. 


	3. The Waking

Three:  
  
Leon awoke with a pouding head ache. He was laid out in the center of the room with his arms spread like he was to be crucified. He looked around, the room was clean except for a door that had apparently been blasted through. His silver handgun lay beside him, as if it was left there. He arose to his feet looking around. The back of his neck was sore. He heard a racket above him in the rafters. He thought Wesker was still watching him but he found much worse. A four legged creature crawling on the ceiling. The creature licked its face with a two foot tongue and lunged at Leon with blinding speed. He turned aside as it flew right past him. He didn't know he was that fast. The creature looked confused as it poised and leaped again. Again, Leon dodged it with blinding speed, this time as the creature passed in what seemed like slow motion to Leon, he raised his gun and shot the creature right below its exposed brain, killing it with just one shot. "I don't remember that ever being so easy" he whispered to himself. Just then the doors to the hollow room flew open. He began to walk to the door he came in through, the one with the hole in it. As he exited, the doors slammed shut again.  
  
Outside there was sign of a gun fight. Bullet holes in the wall and blood splattered. Something seemed different. He didnt remember this hallway. The entered near lab L427 but as he exited, there was no labratory in site. Just hallways of blank steel. He walked down the seemingly endless hallway. He was surprised when he turned a corner and was faced with three doors. Three elevators actually. A voice rang over an intercom "Choose quickly Leon, death follows". Heeding the warning he chose the middle elevator. It when up for a couple up minutes then the door opened revealing what looked like a very advanced training facility. He walked forward a few steps when an arrow shot out of the wall. He watched the arrow in a seemingly slow fashion. It crossed his face and he grabbed it out of the air. Looking at the butt of the arrow, he noticed an umbrella logo. He walked a few more steps and another arrow flew at him. he dodged it in the same super human fashion. He noticed many holes in the walls on both sides of the corridor. This may be harder than i thought. He began to run as the arrows flew at him from different heights. He dodged the bolts with lightning speed. He came to the end of the corridor only to find a blank steel door. He opened the door and found more than he had bargained for.  
  
CHAP 4 COMING SOON! 


	4. The Perfect Weapon

Four:  
  
What he found were Patrick And Sara. They were bothed handcuffed and chained to a chair. They were both bleeding and screaming for Leon. As he stepped on a tile it sunk into the ground and a wall on his left flew open revealing a hunter. The hunter crowled and charged leon. Leon sweep kicked the hunters legs right from under him. He took out his gun and unloaded three rounds right into the hunters neck.  
  
Leon ran over and began unchaining the two. "How the hell did you do that?" Patrick asked curiously. "Do what?" Leon said back. "You were so fast. Ive never seen anybody that fast." Sara stuttered. "I dont know what your talking about" Leon grumbled. "We can worry about that later. Now we need to get the hell out of here." Patrick urged. "The three of us? Make it out of here with just one handgun?" Sara said in an exagerated tone. Just as she finished talking another wall flew down revealing a monitor with Wesker's face on it. "I couldnt have wished the results to be this good Kennedy. But for now, the test isnt over. If you'd press the red button next to this monitor youl find your weapons in good condition with plenty of ammo for you to make it out of here.". The monitor shut off and a small red button lit up. Leon hesitantly pushed it and just as Wesker had said, there weapons were there. The two mp-5s and 3 magazines for each. There side arms with on shelves on the alls with two magazines each. "This might be helpful." Patrick scoffed.  
  
Taking the weapons the walked out of the from the door Leon came in through. No arrows fired this time. The walked back to the elevator. They went back to the long winding corridor with the three elevators but this time noticed a bloody foot print leading to the one on the left. "Could it be a survivor?" Sara asked. "But there was nobody in the room when i left. Nobody in the corridor." Leon replied. "We should check it out anyways" Patrick said. They all climbed into the elevator as it began to move down. After several minutes the door opened. Leon got out first. Patrick and Sara stood still in the elevator. "Come on, we shouldnt waste time" Leon ordered. "How did you get that tattoo?" Sara asked. "Tattoo? What the hell are you talking about?". "The tattoo on the back of your neck, the bar code.". Leon felt the back of his neck, it was sore. "Theres a bar code, it says 000001" Sara told him. "How the hell did it get there?" Leon thought. "We'l figure that out later, we need to get the hell out of here." Leon said trying to cover his fear. The elevator led into a small room with a door at the other end. They walked into the next room. "Leon S. Kennedy confirmed. Begin apprehention." a computerized voice rang out. The noticed a small scanner that had read Leons bar code above the door they walked into. Leon flipped his colar so the bar code could not be seen. "Do you hear that?" Leon asked. "Heard what? I cant hear anything" Patrick replied. Leon grabbed Patrick's pistol from his holster and dived down the hall. He turned over in mid air just as a door on either side of him opened to reveal a licker in each room. Before gravity could take effect he unloaded 4 rounds into each with excellent marksmanship. He picked himself off the ground and walked back towards a stunned Sara and Patrick. He put Patricks handgun in his shaking hand. Patrick became alert all of a sudden. "How the fuck did you do that? You have to know something." Patrick demanded. "I dont know. I think Wesker did something to me." Leon ranted in an alarmed tone. Sara walked over and looked at the lickers. "You only hit them once." she exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Leon said as he walked over. "Wait a second. Theres one big hole in the front and our exit wounds less than a centimeter from each other. How the hell did you do that?" "Somethings going on." Leon whispered. 


	5. Old Answers, New Questions

AUTHORS NOTE- I'm stuck in between weather I should make this a series or simply one very long story. A series would open up new story lines but I'm afraid everybody would have to die a horribly painful death... the horribly painful death thing wasn't exactly true. If you review please mention if you like this to be a series or just one story....  
The three of them walked down the blank hallway. All of there minds were processing a thousand ideas a second. What if Leon himself was Umbrella's latest toy? They knew wesker had a hand to play in this, but why would he make Leon a more efficient killing machine? There minds stopped focused on a new threat as they opened the door and the man himself as standing there. This was a break from the blank steel walls into a well decorated office.   
  
"I see you've made it" Wesker said almost triumphantly. He remained seated in a leather chair behind an antique desk. "What have you done to me you bastard?" Leon demanded. "Your answers will come soon enough Kennedy, but for now you have bigger problems." A display screen flipped up from weskers desk faced towards Leon, Patrick , and Sara. It showed the tyrant. Something was different though. The video was gruesome. A scientest backing away from the tyrant in sheer terror as the tyrant threw him into the air with one large claw ripping his stomach open and shot some kind a barbs out of his arms nailing him to a wall. "As you see, my corparation has stolen some technology from Umbrella. With our genetiscists weve improved the tyrant. Thats where you come in Kennedy. You have to kill it. It is your only chance for salvation." "That bullshit" Leon screamed as he raised his pistol and shot right through Wesker's black sunglasses. The sunglasses shattered revealing the shatter skull of Albert Wesker, a robot. Sparks flew from the wound as his mouth continued to talk. "Your lucky i decided to send this little toy instead of me. There are still a few other contraptions running around here between you and the tyrant. Destroy the tyrant, and your free to go."   
  
The robot fell limp in the chair as the wall behind it fell open revealing another blank steel hallway. As they entered the wall behind them slammed as the one infront of them opened revealing four armed guards. Leon jumped at them as Patrick and Sara raised there rifles. They didnt shoot in fear of hitting Leon. Before the first two guards could even raise there rifles Leon grabbed ones arm and threw it into the other, crushing him in between the body and the wall. The other two guards began to fire as Leon drew his pistol. A guard shot Leon in the shoulder as Patrick and Sara reacted and began shooting at the guards. The guards where on the ground dead in seconds as Sara ran over to check on Leon. There was blood running through his fingers. "Oh god, we need to clean this wound." Sara persisted. "No we dont" Leon said lifting his hand from the wound that had already begun to heal. 


End file.
